Bloody Monday: Last 'Goodbye's
by Darkfangz13
Summary: J loves Falcon but Falcon only sees him as a terrorist. And this time, J is leaving Japan for real, taking his sister away. He has no plans to return so he wants to hear Takagi's voice one last time. A/N season 2 spoilers.


**A/N: Set at the end of season 2. Dialogue taken from the drama.**_  
><em>

_"Mm, Hello?" _Takagi's voice is slightly raspy and he sounds fatigued, it's not all that surprising. He has just accomplished saving Japan... again.

"Good morning... Falcon." J sing-songs. He could just imagine seeing Takagi's eyes pop open in surprise as he jumps up from whatever relaxed position he was in.

_"J...!" _J smiles and chuckles a little under his breath, the genius hacker is all too predictable.

He pauses a little as if hesitating to tell Falcon what he really called to say. "I wanted to hear your voice no matter what, before I leave." He chuckles just so Takagi will think he's playing with him. After all, it has always been that way. J is in no mindset to change their relationship from terrorist mastermind and genius hacker to something, well... more. No matter how much he wants to.

_"Where are you?" _Takagi, always out to get the terrorists. J smiles affectionately.

He looks out at the scene in front of him serenely, wondering what to reply. "I can see the ocean." He doesn't think of the gears turning in Takagi's head as the other teen wonders exactly where he is. Where he is doesn't matter, he won't stay here for long.

"What I did to Kurano Risa was awful." He mused and kindly explained to Falcon of her evolution from a civilian to a terrorist who teamed up with him. Just to continue hearing his voice.

_"You planned everything from the beginning? " _J had to admit, taking the time to explain the situation to Takagi was worth hearing the indignation in his voice.

"Everything." J confirmed. "That's why I feel heartbroken... about Spider." True, he sympathized with her. "... And the guys who executed the terror attack for their country. I feel sorry for all of them." Now that was pushing it a little. He picked at a feather that had wedged itself between the splinters of a log and examined it. "And I feel sorry for you too." Now, that was the honest to God truth. He brought the brown feather to his lips chastely. "I'm sorry Falcon."

He watched as the chilly wind snatched the feather from his fingers and carried it far away. "But you know, I have someone to protect now." He smiled as he watched his little sister making a sandcastle without a care in the world. She was a precious girl. "Your former classmate, and my younger sister... 'K'."

_"Anzai Mako."_ J pretended not to notice the slight strain in Takagi's voice. Was that shock? Hurt? Guilt?

"She's alive..." He hummed, slightly amused. "You didn't know, did you?" Typical of Third-I to not tell him. He chuckled again. "I reached my objective. Now all I have to do is pay for my crimes."

He sighed inwardly, now was a good a time as any to break the news. "I'm going to disappear to the ends of the earth." Alway, J, always exaggerating.

_"I won't let you escape."_ Falcon tells him heatedly. _"I will come after you... anywhere!" _J full out laughs because now their conversation is almost bordering on romantic.

"That's the spirit!" He smiles warmly. "But I don't think we'll see each other again." Reality is harsh. "I just wanted to say 'good bye' before I left." J is glad they're not talking face-to-face or he'd have the urge to break down and cry. He decides it's time to go, and stands up.

Falcon is silent on the other end of the line, probably waiting for him to continue. So he does. "Pandora's box was definitely a box that shouldn't be opened." He hummed. "Plenty of misery flowed out of that box. But... what do you think was left at the end?" Of course, he knows Takagi knows how the story goes. But the hacker lets him finish. "It was hope."

J finishes his story and closes his cellphone slowly, severing his connection with Falcon. He sighs, and looks up at the sky his sister is intrigued by, it is grey, but not rainy. "It's about time to go, Mako." He calls out gently to the girl. She doesn't hear him, she still looks up at the sky, as though searching for the bird that held J's affection. "Mako?" J calls out again and gets a reaction.

J smiles warmly and takes her hand in a firm grip. He'll protect 'K', she is his number one priority now. He has no time to chase after birds. But Falcon will chase after him, right? He swings Mako's hand playfully. He loves her, but there's nothing else left in his Pandora's box without Falcon. He'll protect her. And he'll bury his heart on Japanese soil where he knows Falcon will always be there to protect it.

The End.


End file.
